White Lie
by Would Be Your Shadow
Summary: A both victim of a White Lie, the truth shall prevail by the name of Love! Rated M. Originally written by: 123467890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserving/Editing: muststairway/me


**Note: **This was originally written by: 123467890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserving/Editing: muststairway/me. This is Rated M story 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa just requested me to edit and transfer this to my account but, I didn't write all of this!

She didn't own any Inazuma Eleven Series. Also I'm just preserving this and editing some mistakes.

**Originally Written By: **1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa

**Preserving/Editing: **muststairway/me

* * *

**-THIRD PERSON-**

The morning breeze wakes up Fubuki. The gently open his eyes, and look around him. He set-up his half body. And look at the pictures at his personal varnish wooden table. He sighed, as he saw the members of the Raimon Soccer Team. Endou and everyone else. Especially when he looked on Haruna's picture with the Raimon Team. He stand up, and wear his bedtime slippers and grabbed the Family Picture of the Raimon Team. When he closely look at Haruna, his tears fall down to his cheeks. The dropped the picture frame and it was broken. Every glass of the picture frame was shattered. He remembered everything about what Haruna did to him.

**"Ha-haruna."** He voice was stammered.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

Fubuki and everyone else is happy. It's because they won against the asdfghjkl Team. They hugged each other and their were too happy. The celebrated the victory of the Raimon Team. They have a vacation at the Hotel with a beach at the side of the Hotel. It's was already night. It's was so deep, others are awake except for Fubuki and Gouenji. Fubuki sat on the terrace, he's really not afraid of the heights. He listened to the waves of the sea. _'Haruna...'_ Fubuki thinks at his own mind, and he sighs.

**"Hey, Fubuki."** Gouenji taps his shoulders.

**"Oh, hi. Gouenji."** He gave a cold greet with his friend.

**"Is there any problem Fubuki?"** Gouenji asks his friend, he's concerned at his friend.

He exhaled. **"Love problems."**

**"Oh, about Haruna?"** Gouenji chuckled.

**"You know?"** He obviously blushed and shocked.

**"Yes, It's obvious since the game you were staring at Haruna. And I have a suspicion that you like her."** Gouenji taps his shoulder thrice.

Fubuki didn't speak, he has nothing to say. He looked at the full moon. And he sighed, he so stupid. He didin't confess his feeling for Haruna. There were many chances but he only waste it. He's too afraid for Haruna rejects him. Fubuki is a gentle man, cheerful, kind, quiet, sporty, and too cute and handsome. So many girls are falling in love with him. But he only wanted is Haruna Otonashi, she captured his heart since when they're destiny meets.

Gouenji looks at him at gave him a smile. **"Don't worry about that Fubuki, Haruna is a understanding person and she loves a kind of man like you."**

**"How could you say so?"** Fubuki said with his cold voice.

Gouenji remains silent, he has nothing to say. His tongue was cutted when he heard about Fubuki's opinion. Gouenji thought that Fubuki feels much better when he said that, but he got wrong it turns upside down. He know that Haruna is like that but he couldn't assure any of those so he can't easily judge. He leaned at the back, and walk with a three steps. _'I shouldn't leave Fubuki alone'_ So, he speaked.

**"Fubuki, I can't assure that. And by the way, the night is deep sleep now. Good night."**

Gouenji walked away and go at his assigned bed formation. Beside Someoka. _'Fubuki is a cheerful guy, but what happened to him? He was too depressed by only Haruna Otonashi.'_ Gouenji worry a bit about Fubuki. Fubuki was till there, and whispering by all himself.

**"I'm so stupid. Haruna, sorry if I'm not that brave enough to confess that I love you."** He whispered by himself.

So the next day the team decided to go at the beach. Everyone was on the white sand except for Fubuki, Haruna and Touko. They are still asleep. But when Haruna wakes up she look at around. She has a big question mark at her head.

**"Eh? Where's everybody?"**

She looked at her side, it's Fubuki who was sleeping gently. He face was shining against the light. His face was so perfect. Her face blushed, but she cried. _'Sorry Fubuki, I can't love you.'_ She wiped her tears and she look at the clock. It says 7:07 o' clock.

**"Everyone wake up! Were late!"** Haruna tried to wake them up.

Fubuki set up his body and rub his eyes. His gray like a frost shiny eyes. And look around, looks at his side Touko is still asleep. And at his side Haruna who was looking at the window. He called her name.

**"Haruna?"**

Haruna leaned at her back and she know that Fubuki is calling her name. **"What?"** Haruna asked.

**"Nothing, where's eveybody?"** Fubuki puzzled.

**"At the shore."**

Haruna came near to the bed and wakes up Touko who was sleeping deeply. Look like she had a good dream, Haruna shakes her body but Touko won't awake.

**"Touko, eveyone was at the shore."** Haruna whispered.

**"Hmmmm..."** Touko's voice looks like pissed and wants to sleep instead of waking up.

**"Alright. I you don't want then go."** Haruna cross her arms. **"Fubuki?"** Haruna called his name.

**"W-what?"** Fubuki stammered.

**"Let's go at the shore, come with me let's change our attire."** Haruna goes outside the room.

While Fubuki is following her, Fubuki blushed a little. Knowing that he and Haruna are only here and they gonna change their attire to swimsuits. Haruna gets her two piece blue bikini, while Fubuki gets his sky blue shorts. Fubuki and Haruna enters the male and female CR. Fubuki is the first who dressed up. His 6 pack of abs are showing his perfect body. He's waiting for Haruna, he blushed a little he thinks some dirty thing at Haruna, but he is a gentleman so he erase it. When Haruna is done to dressed, both of them was amazed. Haruna's eyes began to shine because she looks at Fubuki's perfect body. Haruna blushed. While Fubuki is looking at Haruna's body, sexy as ever and normal size of bust and perfect body too.

**"S-so, let's go? Shall we?"** Fubuki was trying to hide his blush.

**"A-ah!? Eh, oh yes."** Haruna panicked and nodded to fast.

Fubuki pulled her hands too tight at hide at the big rock of the beach and covered Haruna's mouth. He too afraid to say this but, he need it. He need freedom. Freedom of speech so he choked.

**"H-haruna."** He called her name.

**"Hey Fubuki what are we doing here?"** Haruna's face worried.

**"Since I met you, I love you."** Fubuki close his eyes while saying this.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Fubuki!'_ He thinks at his mind. Haruna bowed a little and she was trying to stop her tears. And faced Fubuki.

**"Sorry, but I don't love you Fubuki."** When Fubuki heards this, his heart broke. Like pieces shattered. His tears fall down. **"I, I love Tachimukai!"** Haruna walks out leaving Fubuki's heart broken.

Fubuki can't stop from crying he really love this girl so much. His heart broke so much, he didn't enjoy this victory he leave this as the bad memory.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

* * *

Fubuki walks backward. And he's eyes are widened as he looks at the shattered picture frame.

_**"Shirou."**_ A mysterious voice who was calling at Fubuki's name.

**"A-atsuya!?"** His eyes are wider and talking with his brother inside him that whom merge with him.

_**"It's no use if you just sit there and become an EMO. Hehehe... show Haruna a real love my dear brother."**_ Atsuya laughs evily at his mind.

Fubuki laughs too loud. **"Right brother."**

His face turns to a mischievous ones and he's smiling like a jerk. And he was walking and wear his casual clothes. A white T-shirt and blue jacket with a fury collar and a gray pants. And a brown shoes. He slowly walk at the road. He will go at Haruna's house. After walking for a long time he pressed the doorbell button.

**"Who's there?"** Haruna asked kindly.

_'Looks like nobody's home but only Haruna herself.'_ Fubuki grinned.

_'Sounds weird, maybe there is some bully are playing the at the doorbell.'_ Haruna frowned.

**"It's Fubuki."** Fubuki kindly answered.

**"Fubuki? What does he want?"** Haruna whispered to herself. **"Oh, coming!"** Haruna kindly yelled.

Haruna opened the main door of their house. And she looked at Fubuki. Fubuki was smiling kindly.

**"Oh, Fubuki enter."** Haruna invited Fubuki to enter at their house.

**"Thank you."** Fubuki thanked her warmly.

Fubuki sat on the modern couch and Haruna turns on the Television. Fubuki just looked at her.

**"Uh, I'll just go to the kitchen to get some edible to eat."** Haruna goes to the kitchen.

Fubuki looked around. He walks everywhere at Haruna's house. At the CR, second floor at Kidou's room and her parent's room. He found out nobody was there. So he confirmed that no one is in the home but only Haruna with him. He grinned. He go at Haruna's room. He inspect every thing of Haruna maybe he can found out Haruna's secrets. But he found nothing, he looked at Haruna's phone. Some voice records. I listened every voice record. He's eyes get wide when he heard this voice record.

_"I won't marry Tachimukai Mama! Papa!"_ It's Haruna's voice.

_"You can't decline us Haruna!"_

_"No! I love someone else and that is Fubuki Shirou!"_

_"It's final decision Haruna you'll marry Tachimukai!"_

So, Haruna lied to Fubuki. She didn't love Tachimukai at all. She loved Fubuki. Fubuki remained silent, so after all. They are a victim of White Lie. But Fubuki's plan won't change at Haruna. Haruna served the snacks the cookies and 2 glass of milk. She come out at the kitchen and look at the living room but she didn't see Fubuki sitting there. _'Where's Fubuki?'_ She asked herself. She looks at the CR he's not there. She didn't even heard the main door creaked. So she go upstairs.

**"Fubuki?"** Haruna called.

But no Fubuki answered her. So, she decided to go at his Brother's room. But Fubuki's not there. So she looked at the room of Mother & Father but still Fubuki is not there. So, she decided to go at her room. And there! She finally found Fubuki. Fubuki just looked at her.

**"Fubuki! You worry me so-"** Fubuki cutted Haruna as he started to kiss Haruna.

Haruna tries to stop him but he's stronger. Fubuki is begging for an entrance to Haruna's lips. Haruna can't resist the man that he loved. She can't resist the temptations anymore._ 'I don't care anymore! As long as I enjoy with Fubuki. My real love'_ Haruna thinks at her mind. So she kiss Fubuki back.

They kissed passionately.. They tongue fight and fight for each other.

They stooped kissing each other because fubuki kissed her neck and licking it. Haruna moaned because of pleasure. While Fubuki is enjoying it because he thinks that he owns Haruna every much. He enjoying everything of pleasure while kissing Haruna's neck.

**"Ohhhh... Fubuki."** Haruna moaned of pleasure.

They sat down together. Fubuki removes his blue jacket and his shirt off. Fubuki grinned and kiss again Haruna. They kiss passionately. They've moaned together. While their tongue was on a kissing battle. The both stop together when they have no breathe o breathe in so the both inhale exhale. Fubuki kissed Haruna's neck and lick it.

**"Your so delicious Haruna."** Fubuki smirked and chuckled.

**"Ohhh... Fubuki."** Haruna moans.

Licking and kissing Haruna's neck. Fubuki goes down at her neck and look at her chest. He massaged her breasts while kissing Haruna passionately. Haruna moaned of pure pleasure.

**"Hmmmm... Ohhh..."** Haruna moaned.

Fubuki's manhood stands up and he can't resist anymore so, she stop kissing Haruna and unbotton her shirt and he saw her lace navy blue bra. A melon sized breast of Haruna. Haruna blushed so much and she's worrying that she might be hurt in this sex, she's a virgin. Fubuki looked at Haruna.

**"Don't worry Haruna, I'll be gentle."** Fubuki smiled at her.

**"Th-thank you Fubuki."** Haruna shyly said,

Fubuki remove her lacey blue bra. Fubuki was amazed, he saw Haruna's breast it's nipples are pinkish and beautiful. Fubuki licks her left breast. Haruna moaned, this time it's loud than before. So she holds Fubuki's whitish-gray hair like a snow dirt.

**"Fubuki! Ohhhh..."** She moaned so much pleasure.

While licking her let breast his right hand massages her right breast gently. He'll be careful, he doesn't want to hurt her beloved Haruna Otonashi. He stop licking Haruna's left breast. Haruna looked at him.

**"I'm worrying about you Haruna."** Fubuki's face was worried.

**"No, it's alright Fubuki. It's always like this when in beginning Fubuki."** Haruna sweetly smiled.

Fubuki just sighed and smiled. So he sucked her right nipple and massage the left ones where he lick at. Haruna moaned with pleasure with pain. Even though it's painful it's a are making some love. While Fubuki is sucking Haruna's right nipples, Haruna touches Fubuki's manhood. She opened the zipper and she saw his manhood was standing. She touch it. Now, Fubuki bite his lips to stop his moaning while sucking Haruna's nipples. Fubuki stop sucking her nipples. Fubuki sweetly smiled.

**"Is your turn?"** Fubuki asked while he grinned.

**"Oh yeah."** Haruna smiled.

Haruna inserted her right hand inside Fubuki's underwear. And she gets Fubuki's manhood. She lick it. Fubuki just bite his lip from stopping him to moan. Haruna lick and lick and lick it. Until Haruna was licking the head of his manhood. And This was Fubuki's been waiting for Haruna sucked his manhood. Up and down...

**"Ohhh..."** Fubuki whispered his moan.

Haruna sucked his manhood faster. And she stopped sucking Fubuki's manhood. Fubuki looked at her.

**"No, sweetie don't worry it's alright. I can do this."** Haruna just gave Fubuki a sweet smile.

So, now it's Fubuki's turn. He removed Haruna's skirt. Now, Haruna's body was naked except for her womanhood her underwear was still there. Fubuki touches her underwear. He noticed something wet.

**"Your wet sweetie."** Fubuki chuckled.

Haruna just blushed. She look at Fubuki's eyes. As Fubuki continue to touch her womanhood. He inserted his one finger the point finger. Haruna's entrance we're too tight. She moaned out of pain.

**"Aaaahhh.."** She moeaned out of pain.

Fubuki stop inserting his finger. Somehow he's worried. **"I think you can't do this Haruna."**

**"No, it's alright Fubuki. Go on."** Haruna just gave him a sweet smile again.

Fubuki sighed and smile at her. He continued inserting his point finger on the entrance. Haruna moaned this time a pleasure moaned. Haruna puts are arms around Fubuki's neck and Haruna kissed him passionately. They shared each other. While Fubuki is ejaculating her entrance, they kissed each other. They stopped kissing.

**"Ohhh... Fubuki.. Please I want you inside me."** Haruna begged Fubuki.

Haruna wants his manhood enter at his womanhood. Fubuki removed Haruna's underwear. Now, Haruna is all naked. Haruna blushed so much. Fubuki looks at Haruna from face to feet. _'She so delicious and beautiful'_ Fubuki thinks at his mind.

**"W-what Fubuki?"** Haruna asked him shyly.

**"Nothing, your beautiful. And I want you Haruna."** Fubuki lipbite.

Haruna just blushed. Fubuki carried Haruna and they kissed passionately while Fubuki is carrying her. Fubuki laid Haruna at the bed. And he widen Haruna's legs. And he see Haruna's womanhood's entrance.

**"I'm ready for this Fubuki."** Haruna sigh and smiled.

So his manhood was inside on Haruna's. They both moaned to what happened. Fubuki gently moved his manhood outside Haruna's womanhood.

**"O-ouch.."** Haruna cried out.

**"Haruna? Are you alright?"** Fubuki's face turns to worried one.

**"Ye-yeah. Let's make love Fubuki."** Haruna holds Fubuki's cheeks

Fubuki hold her hand and smiled. **"I love you Haruna."**

**"I love you too Fubuki."**

They continue to make love. Fubuki insert his manhood to her womanhood. Gently and carefully, but the length passed by, Fubuki gets faster.

**"Fubuki! Ahhhh!"** Haruna moaned out she holds Fubuki's hair.

Fubuki continues to get faster and they kissed passionately again. They are both tired, so they rest. They look each other, and they smiled and laugh.

**"By the way Haruna, where's you brother and you Mother and Father?"** Fubuki asked.

**"On 1 week vacation because business busy."** Haruna smiled.

They laughed.

**"What about Tachimukai?"** Fubuki asked.

Haruna was suprised. **"Well, we've a break up last week Fubuki."**

**"So what about your parents, heard it on your phone."** Fubuki sighed and look at Haruna.

**"Well, they trust Tachimukai but he just hurt my feelings. So, my parents decided that I must love by my own way. And that's you Fubuki. I love you."** Haruna kissed Fubuki's cheeks.

**"I love you more Haruna."** Fubuki kissed him back at her forehead.

They have slept. They are tire of making out some love. The Fubuki holds Haruna's hand and they sleep together.

* * *

**Note: **Originally written by: 1234567890qwertyuioplkjhgfdsa Preserving/Editing: muststairway/me

I don't write all of these FYI. Just editor and preservatives! XD


End file.
